Peak current mode control is widely adopted in conventional boost converters. However, there is a compromise between bandwidth and steady requirement in boost converter with peak current mode control. In other words, the transient response of the conventional boost converter with peak current mode control is usually slow.
As a result, there is a need for boost converter with high bandwidth and simple circuit.